crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ï̷̥N̵̫̕F̶͙͝I̵̛̤N̶̢̒I̸̞͆T̵͆͜Y̶͉̓.̵̖̈Ë̷͔X̶̜͆Ẻ̷̫
The Beginning I was working at an Arcade named "Carl's Arcade & Pizza". I was the janitor there. Then, Carl *The Founder* asked me to go home because i have finished my shift. I said: "Ok Carl! You boomer..." Then. I saw a door that i haven't seen. I opened the door, and i found a noose and an Arcade Machine. It had the logo say: "Sonic Renegade Infinity". However, it was melted. And red. When Carl wasn't there, i sneaked on the main room and set the arcade up. I saw that the disclaimer, that instead of that purple cloudy background, it has a bloody SEGA logo. In fact, there wasn't a disclaimer at all. Then, when i got to the title screen, the places where you could find A983Dev were missing, in fact, the logo was missing. And the music was whispers of little girls. When i got to the main menu, i saw that everybody was dead! Sonic, Lilac, Classic Sonic, Ruby, Nago, all of those that i chose were dead. There was only one character that was alive, and that was Sonic.EXE. There were only 2 modes. They were: "GO BACK" and "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" I chose "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" and you will see what happens. THE$@#$@# MIDDL$%@@!E It started with Sonic walking in Green Hill Zone, and he saw the dead carcases of the fighters. I took control of Sonic, and i saw guts, hearts, brains, and mutated blood. I puked. And i felt a growling sense of dread in my stomach. Sonic.EXE was approaching me. I decided to touch Sonic.EXE. Then, a jumpscare happened while static was automatically flickering on the screen, then the hyper-realistic Sonic.EXE picture was getting negative and normal. It almost hurt my eyes. Then, i took control of Sonic.EXE in a flashback. I was forced to kill everyone while in a mach speed level, until i touched Sonic. Then a message said: "y''Ou decided to play this, then ''you will be the cha'ra'cter!1!" Then, someone sliced me in half with a knife. It was Carl, who said: "Try to keep this interesting for me, Aaron!" When i woke up, i was in the same Green Hill. I was forced to step on Sonic's muddy, disgusting carcase. It looked so realistic i almost vomited while stepping. Sonic's gut pieces were coming out, one by one, until i vomited, then i had the freedom to explore the level in 1 hour. When that 1 hour came, Sonic.EXE caught me, while i let out the most blood boiling scream i ever did. The End I woke up in the same arcade, at the evening. I saw a person playing the game, then he got stabbed by Carl, with multiple corpses. I have found Carl's secret. He was the first one who played the game. And the first one who played the game will lose their sanity. I ran away just to find Sonic.EXE, who said in a voice much deeper than that: "YOUR FLESH WILL MAKE A GOOD WOOL FOR MY SWEATER." Then i jumped into the ocean and drowned. Beware, if you find a haunted Arcade game, don't play it. Instead, leave it where it should be. THE END SONIC WILL GET YOU Category:Creepypastas that scared bob the builder Category:Creepypastas that scared sans Category:Wall of Text Category:Sonic.exe Category:I became skeleton and wrote this